Une raison de vivre
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi j'ai écrit ce oneshot! Quand Duo a besoin de Heero pour vivre...


**Une raisonde vivre**

Regrets

Mot bien terrible,

Qu'il a de signification aujourd'hui.

Ce mot, si court, si léger, pèse sur mon cœur et sur mon âme.

Heero

N'avions-nous donc aucune chance de vire ensemble ? De nous aimer ? D'avoir des enfants ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse ça ?

Nous aurions pu continuer tous les deux.

Si seulement je pouvais effacer le passé.

Quatre, mon ami, aide-moi !

Va le chercher, ramène le moi par pitié !

Quatre regarda Duo. Il était là, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, le visage émacié, les traits tirés. Depuis longtemps le Shinigami a perdu son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Le malade, tranquille, observe ses trois amis. Sur leurs visages, la fatigue se fait ressentir. Quatre, blotti dans les bras de Wufei, tient à peine debout. Ce dernier tente vainement de garder les yeux ouverts. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils n'ont pas quitté son chevet. Trowa, lui, est appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude pour le natté devant sa fiancée. La dite fiancée était partie leur chercher du café avec son frère. Zechs Merquise avait en effet signé une trêve dans son conflit avec le chinois pour ces moments difficiles. Réléna et son frère s'étaient rapprochés à la signature de la paix un an auparavant.

Une seule personne manquait à l'appel : le soldat parfait.

Une main se lève, doucement.

« Quatre…

Duo… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Lui… je le veux lui. »

le visage de Quatre se durcit imperceptiblement.

« Quatre, par pitié amène le moi. Essaie de le convaincre, essaie de…

C'est bon Duo. Je vais essayer de te le ramener. Je ne te promets rien mais…

J'ai confiance Quat-Chan. »

Le départ de l'arabe se fit dans le silence.

Quelques rues plus loin, un japonais tournait en rond dans une maison bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Ses noires pensées tournaient autour de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, autour de la seule personne qui l'ait autant fait souffrir autour de la seule personne qu'il ait autant haïe. Un coup de sonnette le tire de ses réflexions. En tombant sur le visage de Quatre, il eut une grimace et referma la porte. Le blond fut plus rapide et la bloqua du pied.

« Heero, je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux plus nous voir ni moi ni les autres mais c'est important.

Rien n'a plus d'importance depuis ce jour là !

Heero je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais Duo a besoin de toi.

Moi je n'ai plus besoin de lui et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Jamais ! A aucun moment de ma vie ! tu m'entends Quatre ?

Oui je t'entends et malheureusement, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

Arrête ton cinéma Quatre ! Depuis toujours tu as joué l'entremetteur entre nous. Mais cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini. Je ne marche plus.

Heero…

Non Quatre ça suffit. Laisse moi.

Je vais te laisser sache seulement que Duo est en train de mourir. Il n'a plus que quelques jours, quelques heures à vivre et sache qu'il veut te voir…toi et seulement toi. »

Le blond enleva son pied et reparti en sens inverse. Heero derrière la porte hésita quelques instants avant de rappeler son ami.

« Quatre ?

Oui ?

C'est vrai ?

Quoi donc ? Qu'il se meurt ou qu'il te réclame ?

Les deux.

Oui c'est vrai, tout est vrai. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais le rejoindre. Je veux être là moi pour ses derniers instants. »

Il partit mais entendit derrière lui le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on claque suivi d'un bruit de course. Sans tourner la tête, Quatre sut que Heero se tenait à ses côtés et l'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout.

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi se meurt-il ? Et pourquoi m'appelle-t-il moi ?

Parce qu'il t'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que tu sois là même si tu le hais.

C'est faux ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé !

Si.

Mais il n'a jamais rien tenté pour …

Après que tu l'ais surpris avec Zechs, il a couru après toi. Mais il a été attaqué par six assez costauds. Seul, en pantalon dans une sombre ruelle, sans armes, il n'a pas réussi à les vaincre. »

Tout en continuant son récit, Quatre avançait à grands pas vers l'hôpital. Son visage se durcissait au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

« Il a été traîné dans une impasse et violé à plusieurs reprises. Il se trouvait encore plus sale qu'avant, encore plus indigne de toi qu'après avoir couché avec Milliardo. Il n'a plus voulu te courir après en disant que tu savais tout et que c'est pour ça que tu ne revenais pas, que tu avais raison de le laisser et ainsi de suite. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu intervenir à nouveau mais tu m'a jeté comme un malpropre. »

Aucun reproche ne perçait dans la voix de l'arabe mais Heero baissa la tête en se rappelant sa réaction face à lui. Il lui avait purement et simplement claqué la porte au nez en lui hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus avoir un quelconque lien avec les pilotes tous autant qu'ils soient.

« Après qu'il se soit remis du traumatisme de son viol, je l'ai convaincu de venir te parler, te raconter ce qui c'était passé. Il devait venir te voir suite à sa visite chez le médecin. Celui-ci devait lui donner les résultats de quelques tests effectués pendant son hospitalisation. Il était heureux en se disant que peut être, le soir même, il pourrait à nouveau te serrer dans ses bras. Mais il y a une chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Parmi les résultats que Duo a reçu, il y avait celui du HIV. Heero, quand il a été violé, Duo a été contaminé. Il est atteint du sida. Voilà la réponse à ta question. Il a su il y a trois mois. Il s'est effondré à nouveau. A un tel point que quatre jours plus tard, il était de nouveau hospitalisé. Il n'est plus sorti de l'hôpital depuis. Les médecins pensent que si il avait eu une raison de vivre, il aurait pu combattre et vaincre le virus pour guérir. Mais quand il a appris, il s'est résigné et à renoncé à tout… sauf à toi quelque part. »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'hôpital. Se tournant vers le japonais, Quatre vit que celui-ci pleurait. Il guida son ami vers la chambre de Duo. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le visage du malade s'illumina et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Hee-chan », murmura Duo, « Je regrette tellement.

Moi aussi Duo, moi aussi. »

Quelques minutes après, le jeune natté s'endormit, un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Il ne devait jamais se réveiller.


End file.
